Lock,Key,Soul
by AyanoKuro
Summary: Once every full moon, Ikuto would become a wolf and hunts for human's soul in order to survive for that night. Amu is an ordinary elementary school girl who owned a lock and a key. I hope you understand my summary...- - Reviews are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Ayano: This fanfic is different from the original. Sorry for my grammer mistakes or tenses. Enjoy!

* * *

Amu was strolling across the streets. It was in the middle of their school holiday that she felt bored. Her parents was getting busy on their work, her homework had already been done and all her friends were either in overseas or busy studying.

'Sigh...why are holidays always so long and boring? What am I suppose to do now...?' The pink hair girl sighed. As she window-shop, an old apartment caught her eye. The signboard says' nothing shop'. After staring for a few moments, she went in. The apartment seems to be built for ages- the stairs would creaked each time you stepped on it and the ceilings was full of dust and spider webs. Once Amu reached the top floor, a mysterious door was standing in front of her. She gulped and opened it.

The room was amazingly clean with sparkles. It was beautifully furnished with high class design and furniture. While admiring the beauty of the room, a young lady with long blond hair smiled at our visitor.

'Welcome to my nothing shop. You sure are curious aren't you? To be able to climb up this high...well anyway, I'm Susie, the shop owner of this stall. Nice to meet you.' Susie greeted. Amu greeted her too.

'Don't be surprise that there's nothing in this shop. Because, I sell locks and keys that are not visible to human's eye unless you bought it. Different kinds of locks and keys have different abilities. Do you want to buy?' She asked politely.

'Abilities...? Hm...' Amu did not believe Susie's words and thought it was a trick to sell her locks and keys, but she decided to buy it.

'I want a lock that is dark blue with sparkles.'

'Okay! Wait for awhile...here! Take this key too. It'll unlock the lock. Bye!'

Amu walked out of the shop feeling quite confused_. Abilities...what's that_? She wondered. When she turned around deciding to go back to the shop, the shop was no longer there. Amu felt even more confused. Once again, she sighed before going home.

* * *

'Tadaima!' Amu said when she reached home. Then she remembered that her parents were out working and Ami was still attending school. She went to take a bath.

'Sigh...another boring day. When will school start...?' She mumbled to herself. After the bath, Amu felt refreshed and went into her room. Believing the words of Susie's, Amu picked the lock and decided to insert the key and see what happened. Nothing happened.

'It was an ordinary lock afterall! What was I even thinking?' She mumbled to herself feeling childish. She sat on her bed while dreaming off. Then, a bright gleam of light shone in the room. It was so bright that Amu has to cover her eyes. When she felt that the brightness was darkening, she opened her eyes. The bed that she was sitting before was no longer bed, it was a rock. Then she realises that she was not in her room, she was in an...an unfamiliar place. There was a lake not so far away from her, a village that was beside the lake and something else...a person was staring at her. Well, to be precise, the person was actually glaring at her. The next thing Amu knew was that the person was sprinting towards her. He was running so fast that the pink haired lady could not react fast enough. That guy was now right in front of her and Amu can have a clearer vision. He has dark blue hair with ears on his head, his clothes were very traditional. But what our heroine was more aware of was the situation she was in now. The dark blue haired guy was now opening his jaw as if he was going to bite her to her death.

'Kya!' Amu screamed while using an arm to shield herself and shut her eyes tight. She waited for the moment where she would be injured. She shivered at that thought. Then she realizes that there was no pain being felt so she opens her eyes hesitantly. The mysterious guy was now looking at her curiously, he notices that her clothes were different compared to the villages. He stare at her with an auspicious eye which causes the atmosphere to be silent (I believe you could picture this). _W-what is he looking at me for? _Amu thought.

'You're weird...'

_He called me weird? He's way more weird than me! _An anger mark appeared on Amu's forehead.

'W-who are you? Where is this place? What do-'

'You're noisy...' He interrupted, saying straight at Amu. More anger marks appeared on her head, she take a deep breath and breathe out.

'I'm Hinamori Amu...and don't call me weird. What's yours?'

'Are you a human?'

'Of course I am!'

'Then there's no point addressing my name to you.' He smirked. Amu sweatdropped, then she realises why.

'Those ears of yours, are they real?'

'I don't communicate with human.' He ignored. _What's with this guy? _Amu thought.

'But you're not from that village, are you?'

'No...I'm from another world.' Amu replied. He looked at her curiously.

'I see...what are you here for?'

'These lock and key brought me here.' Amu said while fishing it out from her pocket.

'I'm going now. Bye!' She waved. She insert the key into the lock and turned it. There was another gleam of light.

'I...kuto..' She heard a voice just when she was being transported back.

* * *

Ayano: Yay! First chapter complete! Sorry about adressing Ikuto as 'that guy', 'the guy' or something like that. I cannot write Ikuto's name as Amu still have not found out his name yet. Please understand. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Ayano: Another chapter...

* * *

Amu was being brought back to her room by that lock. At first she thought it was a dream, then she looked around to make sure that it was a room instead of hills or rivers. She was relieved. She stared at both the lock and key, wondering if all of that really happened.

'Tadaima! Amu chan, are you at home, mama and Papa have something important to tell you!...Amu chan?' Amu's daydreaming was interrupted by a call from her mother. Amu blinked twice and realized that she was being called.

'H-Hai...I'm coming!' She replied while putting the lock and key into her pocket and rushed down the stairs.

'You're early today...your work was done?' Amu asked.

'W-Well, not really done. Anyway, We have something important to tell you.' She lowered her voice.

'Papa and Mama are going to Italy for our incomplete work for about...a week. Our company had recruited us for this job and we had been thinking about it for days. We're taking Ami along too, I'm sorry that we can't bring you along as our money was not enough...but don't worry! We had hire a salesman to deliver you your food! We trust you that you can take care of yourself right?'

'W-w-w-w-what? You're going to Italy? I want to go too! I'm so bored! And you have the money to hire a salesman?' Amu was of course very shocked to hear the news. It was indeed very sudden and she was not told about it before. Mama just sweatdropped, she has already prepared for this reaction from her daughter.

'When are you going?' She asked with waterfall tears on her face, she was jealous of Ami.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that it's now. Got to pack up!' Mama rushed to her room and packed everything in a jiffy, then to Papa's room and finally Ami's room. All this running caused the house to be surrounded by smoke which vanishes after some time.

'See you next week! Ittekimasu!' She sprinted to a roadside with all three luggage and hailed a taxi which happens to pass by. All this happened in such a short time. Amu then began to wonder if her mother was so strong, she was sprinting with three luggage! The pink hair girl just stared into space with everything that has happened all appearing in her mind, making her confused. She strolled back to her room and shut her door.

'Geez! All this stuff are giving me a headache!' She groaned while throw herself into her bed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

DING! DONG...! The door bell rang. Amu groaned on her bed still refusing to get up, she opened an eye and looked at the clock. It's 6 pm. She dragged her legs to the door and opened it, a man was standing right in front of her holding a box and giving it to Amu. It's her dinner. She grabbed it and after greeting the salesman, she went back into the house and shut the door.

'My parents doesn't have enough money to bring me along, but they have the money to hire a salesman? Am I a burden or something?' She sighed and ate it in her room. She then remembered the mysterious lock and the key. She took them out and examined it, she decided to check the shop again after dinner.

'What? Again?' Amu groaned out of disappointment. She had tried to searched it last night but couldn't so she thought maybe this morning she would be able to. She sighed and walked to a park near her house. She sat onto a bench, eyes closed. An image of Ikuto pop out in her mind reminding her of the lock and key. She looked left and right around the park to see whether anyone was there. She grinned and inserted the key. She looked left and right again(Lol). Finally, she turned the key. _Who knows what would happen if someone saw this..._She thought.

A ray of light shone before Amu travelled to the another world.

* * *

Amu stepped onto a grass patch and looked around her. She's really here. She still find it quite hard to believe that there was a world so beautiful as this. She lied down onto the grass patch breathing in the earthy smell. It had been a hard time for her, being 'abandoned' by her family using an excuse of not having enough money to bring her along when they had the money to hire a salesman. She sweatdropped at the thought of this. _One week...Italy...wait, why am I thinking of Ita-_'Oh? A dead person? Argh...!' A childish tone was heard followed by a panicky voice. Amu turned to the direction of the voice and sit up straight. A little boy whose hair colour is the same as Ikuto with a pair of wolf ears on his head was running around screaming. She gave him a punch which made him stop screaming and looked at her curiously.

'Y-You're alive?'

'Of course I am, what makes you think I'm dead?' An anger mark appears on her forehead.

'Are you a villager?' The little boy asked, frightened.

'No. I'm Hinamori Amu.'

'Y-Yoru.' Amu stared at him. _He looked like a younger version of Ikuto. Well, he's more cuter. _Amu thought, grinning.

'Why are you here?' Yoru asked.

'I'm bored. I somehow got abandoned by my family for one week.' Amu said, not wanting to tell much to the kid. Although Yoru didn't really get what she meant, he caught the word 'abandoned' and thought she was one of them.

'Our parents are dead...'

'Eh...?'

'They got killed by the villagers.' Yoru became sad when he mentioned it. Amu began to wonder who are 'they'.

'When you say 'they', who are you refering to?' She asked.

'Me and my brother, Ikuto.' Yoru answered. Amu was surprised. _W-Well, they do looked alike so it's kinda expected..._She thought. But she never thought that Ikuto's parents were killed by the villagers, this explains why he hated them. For once in her life, Amu was relieved that she was not from the village. Just when she wanted to ask more infomation about Ikuto, he appeared.

'Ikuto oni chan!' Yoru ran towards him and hugged him.

'Yo, A...A...Amu?' Ikuto somehow almost forgot Amu's name. Amu sweatdropped and managed to ignore it. She smiled at him.

'Why are you here?' Ikuto asked.

'Explore the whole area.' She answered. Ikuto just back together with Yoru to a cave that seems to dark and creepy for Amu. _Got killed... _Amu wondered.

'Aah! Let's start off with exploring the village.'

* * *

Ayano: Okay...that's all for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayano: Here's another chapter...

* * *

The village was full of laughter and chatters. Children were either playing tag with friends or helping their parents on housework. Adults were selling snacks and cool drinks to their customer, aroma of fresh bread filled half of the streets. Villagers were looking at her curiously. Well, maybe because of her clothes. Amu was casually walking around when she saw a grand tower that was further away from the village. Curiousity led her walking towards it. Stopping in front of a huge gate, Amu stopped to have a good look. The tower was not as big as she thought, it was about the same size of her house. There was actually a garden. A garden filled with animal fossils. The fountain was no longer working, the tip of it was broke. Despite these, the tower was so grand that these pile of bones and broken fountain was not fit to surround it.

Amu hesitated about going in, but curiosity overwhelmed her. She knocked the door.

'S-Sorry, I'm lost. Can you help me?' She asked. That was obviously a complete lie, she just wanted to 'explore'. The door opened.

'IF YOU THINK YOU-'

'Let her in!' A man's voice shouted. The servant glared at Amu before letting her in. Amu sweatdropped. Wow_...I manage to come in. _She thought. The living room was astonishing. Instead of grand sparkling walls with beautiful curtains and all those super grand stuff, the house was very old. Very old indeed, the wood planks would creak as if they would break anytime if you stepped on them and there's nothing except a table and chairs. Amu was greatly disappointed. _Do not judge a book by it's cover..._She thought.

'Hmm...so you said you're lost, aren't you? Well, to let you know, the village is just down the path away from my house...maybe you wanted to buy animal skins?' He ordered the servant to opened a door. It was a storeroom filled with animal skins. She then noticed a skin that looks like a wolf and gulped.

'Ehehe...no, not buying your things. Anyway, thanks for the direction.' Amu greeted and quickly went for the door and off she went.

'She's a weird girl.' the servant commented. The master just ignored.

* * *

'That place was so weird inside-out.' Amu mumbled to herself. She finally went back to the open fields and saw Yoru chasing something. As she walked nearer, she saw that Yoru was chasing a wild bird that seems to be teasing Yoru's speed. Yoru just kept chasing it without looking around his surrounding. Splash! Poor Yoru. He fell into a river. That wild bird seems to be clever enough to fly across the river. Fortunately, the river was shallow enough for Yoru to reached the bank. Afterwards, he lost sight of the bird and pouted. But his pouting didn't last long as he saw Amu.

He waved and stood up. Due to him not paying attention to his surrounding, once he stepped a foot forward, he fell into the river again. Amu sweatdropped.

'Geez, pay attention at your surrounding!'

'Ehehe...hi.' he greeted. It was late in the afternoon and Amu decided to go back home when Yoru stopped her. His face looked as if he wanted to cry. Amu blushed at this expression.

'What is it?' She asked.

'I thought that you have a reason to know about our past so...I decided to tell you.' With ths, Yoru told Amu about their past.

* * *

A winter evening ten years ago, a pair of wolves walked out of a cave to hunt for food. It was one of those years where food are scarce to all animals living in the mountains. Although the villagers had stored their food during autumn, food were never enough as some carnivores and omnivores would sneaked into their house at night to steal food. Ever since this, the villagers despise those animals living in the mountains.

To deal with this situation, they thought of an ingenious and grisly plan. They wanted to deal with the wolves first. A sharp hunting knife blade is first coated with animal blood and allowed to freeze. Another layer of blood is then added and similarly frozen. Several layers are added and frozen alternately until the blade is completely hidden by the frozen blood. the hilt of the knife is then planted in the ground with its blade up.

Now, during this time, the wolves pair arrived and sniffed the blood with their sensitive noses. The male wolf searches out the bait and founf that there are two blood ice lolly before them. Both the male and the female wolf licked it. As they begins to enjoy the blood, their desire for more blood becomes greater as they had not eaten for days. This lust prods them to lick faster and faster and eventually they are lapping the blade itself.

In their enjoyment and craving for more blood, they hardly realise that the razor-sharp knife has slit their own tongue and the blood they are now licking are their own. By now, the male wolf realises what was happening, he told his wife to stop at once. But it was too late, too much blood had been bled and they lay there motionlessly. The male wolf struggled to get up. But he was forced back down the ground by a hit. Two villagers had came back to claim them.

'Whoa! That's a good one, we had two wolves on our first trial already.' The men saw the female wolf growling at them, the pain was unbearably painful. One of the man took a knife and pierced her neck causng her to die. The male wolf was raged, he bite one of the men's arm and it broke.

'Argh!' the man yelled in pain. He used the knife and pierced his neck causing him to die too. After this, the men peeled both the wolves' skin. Blood was flowing out onto the snow. As they were doing this, two eyes were glancing at them. A young boy sat quietly and watched in extreme horror. In an instant, his eyes flashed into black and he was now walking towards the two man.

'Hahaha...the sensation of killing wolves are great...what are you looking at?' The villager was now looking at him.

'R-R-Run! There's a wolf! No, a boy! No, a m-monster! R-Run!' They started to grab the wolves' skin while running towards their village. Suddenly, they saw two hands were pierced through their body. They went 'unconcious' after that. Their souls were eaten. The young boy who had a pair of wolf ears was grinning. Grinning with despair.

This all happened within one night. A full moon was shining dimly in this blizzard.

* * *

'S-So, Ikuto would hunt for a soul once every full moon?' Amu asked.

'Yeah.' Yoru replied. He stood up and walked a foot forward. Splash! He did not looked again.

'This is your third time, you know.'

* * *

Ayano: Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ayano: I have not been updating lately... well, because I'm watching tons of animes right now. Hmm...that's not a good excuse though. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

'Wow! So this is the human world? It's so very different!' Yoru squealed with excitement while Ikuto just looked randomly at her room. Amu had brought them to the human world as she had promised Yoru to go to the amusement park. Both Yoru and Ikuto was being stared from top to toe by Amu which made them felt awkward.

'You can't go to the amusement park wearing these clothes!' She rushed to Papa's room and borrowed some of his and then went Ami's room to borrow some of her tomboyish clothings. After changing, Ikuto was trying to open the door to get out of the house but failed to do so no matter how hard he pushed the door. He got pissed off and was about to use his last resort which is to break the door when Amu just happened to check on them. She stopped him while holding on to the door knob, twist it and opened the door.

'Oh, so that's how you open the door.' He said it calmly and walked out of the house. Yoru was amazed by this and clapped his hands.

'Amu onee chan, you're so clever!' The shocked girl just stood there and sweatdropped. _My door was about to be broken to pieces! Who knows what would happen when my parents came back! _She thought. Minutes later, the bus arrived and they boarded it. The girls on the bus immediately turned into fan girls mode when they saw Ikuto and Yoru. On the other hand, devilish aura came out of them when they noticed Amu which made her shivered.

When they finally reached their destination, both Ikuto and Yoru felt refreshed while Amu was still shivering from the stares and curses that was on the bus.

'You guys stay here and wait for me while I buy the tickets, 'kay?' Amu said while walking towards the ticket booth.

'Three tickets, please.' Amu said while taking out her wallet to pay. Then she facepalmed_. Crap! There's not enough money to pay_! The salesgirl immediately knew what happened.

'You did not bring enough money?' She asked. Amu nodded in embarassment.

'Well then, I'm sorry but you cannot-'

'You sure are slow buying the tickets, Amu.' Ikuto interrupted their conversation. The salesgirl blushes when she saw Ikuto and turned to fan girl mode.

'Cough* Cough* Congratulations! You are the 100th customers to visit our amusement park and so, you won three free tickets!' Her eyes sparkles while holding onto Amu's hands and shook it vigorously.

'Eh?' Amu was dumbfounded, she could not believe that that would happen. They entered the amusement park and have a look around_. There's no way that we are the 100th customers, this place is so packed_! She thought.

'There's a gigantic worm over there! It won't eat the humans?' Yoru asked. Amu giggled.

'That's a roller coaster, not a worm. You can ride on that.'

'I want to ride on that worm!' Yoru squealed while dragging both Amu and Ikuto to the stand. It was not long after that Amu felt that they're being stared.

'Hey Mama, why do those two have wolf ears on their head?' Amu heard a kid asking his mother. People started to mumble among themselves while staring at Ikuto and Yoru curiously.

'Er...w-well, it's...it's...COSPLAY! Yeah, cosplay.' Amu commented. After hearing this, the crowd walked off to continue their time. All this time, both Yoru and Ikuto waited patiently as they do not know what was all this ruckus about. Amu finally got onto the roller coaster and settled down. Yoru and Ikuto did the same. _Roller coaster huh, it's not that bad right? _She thought. It was her first time riding it. The machine started to move. Each time the machine increases its speed, the more level of excitement of Yoru's increases while the more level of worry of Amu's increases.

The train had now reached its highest point. It moves a little.

'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!' The screams was so deafening that Ikuto could not shut off the noises even after covering his ears. Tears was flying backwards from Yoru's eyes while screaming, he was having too much excitement that he did not care about the volume of the scream. Amu joined in the screaming while holding on tight onto the bars. By the end of the ride, the souls of Amu's, Yoru's and Ikuto's came out of their mouth. Ikuto had to bear the screams which made him kept suffering from ear deafening for five minutes, he did not had any fun at all. Yoru's level of excitement had hit beyond his limit and was now dead tired. Amu too was exhausted by the screaming and was panting. _Never knew riding a roller coaster could be this tired. _She thought.

* * *

'That was pure torture to my ears! How could that be fun? I'm going to crush that machine!' Ikuto snarled while shuffling his ears from the side effects of the screaming. Amu was surprised, it was her first time seeing Ikuto sulking.

'Oh that's right, you have sensitive ears. Sorry...' Amu apologized. Ikuto blushed slightly and looked away to avoid being noticed by her.

'Well, it's nothing. It's fun in some ways.' He comforted. Amu looked at him and smile, feeling relieved. This made Ikuto blushed harder.

'Let's go to that house!' Yoru bashed into the atmosphere, pulling Amu by her sleeve. _Your energy recovering sure is fast. _The pinkette thought.

'You want to go to the haunted house? You're not going to be scared?' Amu asked, amazed. Yoru shook his head. After queuing up the long queue, it was finally their turn.

'Oh it's dark in here.' Yoru commented.

'Of course it's going to be dark, it's a haunted house.' Amu said as they walked throgh the path way. Out of nowhere, there was a zombie standing beside Ikuto and was trying to scare him. Ikuto's eyes glared the most deadliest glare he could ever gave at the zombie and growled.

'Kyyaaaaaaaa...!' The zombie screamed and ran away. Then, the lightings of the house changed to red. As they continue to walk, a skeleton suddenly dropped from the ceiling and was hanging in mid air. This startled Amu to jump a little while Yoru just laughed heartily at the design so hard that he could not catch his breath. Ikuto just simply ignore the whole thing. And so, people who dresses up as ghost or monsters were frightened by Ikuto's glare while those hand-made skeletons and spiders became a laughing stork for Yoru. The whole time where they were in the haunted house, Amu sweatdropped all the way till they reached the exit.

By the end of the day, everyone were tired and went back to the pinkette's house. Amu went to the kitchen to prepare something.

'Amu onee chan knew how to cook?' Yoru asked, looking forward to it.

'Yep.' Amu took three cups of instant noodles and poured boiled water before serving.

'Wait for five minutes before eating.' She said. _Well, I know how to cook instant noodles. Is this even cooking? _She asked herself. After five minutes, Amu began eating. Then she noticed that Ikuto and Yoru were trying to use the chopsticks to pick the noodles. Failed. Amu just laughed.

* * *

Ayano: Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Ayano: Here's another chapter!

* * *

Amu lay calmly on her bed thinking of what Yoru had said yesterday night after sending them back to their own world.

* * *

Flashback

Amu was walking together with Yoru and far ahead of them was Ikuto. While gazing at the scenery of the valley, Yoru suddenly pulled Amu by her sleeve and murmured something into her ears. Amu's eyes widened.

'Why shouldn't I come tomorrow night?' Amu whispered. Yoru showed her the moon. That was when Amu realized that tomorrow is going to be a full moon. Yoru's eyes saddened with a mixture of plea and despair. His tears were being held back because he did not want Amu to be in danger. Finally, he took the courage to smile and ran up ahead to catch up to Ikuto.

End of Flashback

* * *

Remembering this, Amu just could not ignore the fact that yoru was trying to get her to save Ikuto.

She does not want to care about risking her life.

She wanted to change the fate of Ikuto's.

She wanted to see Yoru's warm smile.

All this feelings rushed into her as though it was ripping inside her. She glanced at the dark blue lock and clutches it. Inserting the key lightly and twisted it. Her feelings had a mixture of hesitation and fright. But her determination overflowed those negative feelings and once again, she's pumped up. Luminous light glowed brightly in her room before she went to the other dimension.

* * *

A gust of gentle wind touches the pinkette's hair and flowed freely as she gaze at tonight's moon. As expected, it was a full moon.

'Weird...there's no stars tonight.' She thought.

'Amu onee chan?' Yoru called from far. Amu turned and saw Yoru approaching.

'Did you forget? It's full moon today!'

'I know that.'

'Then-'

'I can't leave Ikuto like this.'

'What? It's very ris-' Amu held out her hand and placed a finger on Yoru's lip with an asuring smile. Yoru looked away with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikuto was at a deserted meadow far away from where Yoru and Amu is. He knew it. It was today and hate it. Before meeting her, he always despised the humans. Thought them as the lowest lifeforms that could be created in this world. The truth was, he has that tiny bit of fear towards human after seeing how his parents got killed. It's just that his hatred over powered it.

When he first met Amu, he thought that she would avoid him and maybe even join the villagers to get rid of him together with Yoru. But after knowing her, he had a better understanding of her to the point that he just realised he could get along this well with a human. He did not want a person as kind as her to be hurt by him. Then, something struck him by his head.

'It's activating e-earlier today...' He mumbled to himself. The pain had begun and started of with his stomach, it was as though wall of the stomach was trying to tear itself into two as Ikuto beared with it. The pain spreaded from the stomach to other places near it like poison. It infected his lungs and causes them to reduce the amount of oxygen being absorbed which causes him to suffocate. It continue to spread his whole body. Crouching onto the ground, he clutches his hands near his chest as he bear the pain. The muscles seems to be wanting to be ripped into pieces, the skeletons felt like they have been crushed. All his life since that day, he suffered alone. He should have been used to this day, he hate it that he could not overcome it.

'IKUTO!' Amu came running, she was shocked to see Ikuto suffering on the ground. Yoru, as worried as Amu, was there as well.

'Amu? W-Why are you...Yoru...why did you t-tell her?' Ikuto muttered while clinging onto the pain, his eyes are turning red. Not good, he's turning soul thirsty.

'Yoru, t-take her and g-get away from me.' Yoru immediately knew what was going to happened, he quickly grabbed onto her hands and ran while pulling her along.

* * *

'Tch! I shouldn't have agreed to let you stay here, what was I thinking?' Yoru mumbled to himself.

'Yoru! What are you doing, we have to go back!'

'What are you going to do once you go back? Get your blood sucked? You must go back right now, it's too-'

'Growl!'

Yoru and Amu turned behind, it was a wolf. A wolf with red eyes. He seems to have taken a liking for the heroine's blood and soul while signalling to Yoru to back off. Not wanting to let 'Ikuto' get near Amu, Yoru took a step in front of Amu. The wolf pounced on him but missed. Despite his size, Yoru was good at accelerating and escaping. Amu was amazed, she never thought Yoru could be this fast. Even though Yoru had escaped on every attempt of 'Ikuto' trying to slash him with his fangs or paws, his stamina is weakening and now he was gasping. Yoru left his guard down for a moment. 'Ikuto' used this chance to finish him off with a slam. Yoru got knocked on his head and knocked out.

With Yoru being down, 'Ikuto' turned to his 'prey'. Amu took a step forward despite fearing him.

Before she could speak, the wolf pounced on her and his eyes flashed bright red. Amu could felt that something was trying to came out of her.

The wolf was 'eating' her soul. Then, the wolf's eyes flashed back to Ikuto's normal state. Ikuto was resisting the wild him from 'eating' her. He choked on his blood and was struggling real hard to resist the temptation. The light from the full moon made it even harder for him to resist.

His eyes flashed a couple of times from normal to red and from red to normal. He was at a confusing state. Finally, he took his last resort to stop this madness. He bit his hands till they were torn and were using his claws to pierce his throat.

Amu was flabbergasted. A warm tear dropped to the lock that she was holding when she came to this world. She hate it that she could not do anything to help Ikuto. She hate to see Ikuto suffer. And most of all, she could not stand it that Ikuto was killing himself.

More tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought of how hopeless she was. As the tears dropped to the lock, it shone, more brighter every second.

* * *

Amu was being lifted to a strange portal and in front of her was a familiar lady.

'Susie? Why are you here? W-Where is this place? How-'

'I'm here to grant you a wish, Amu chan.' Susie replied. She was glad that the heroine still remembered her.

'A-A wish?' Amu asked.

'I'm actually not a human,' Susie smiled. 'I'm a spirit who grants humans' wishes.'

Amu was speechless. First she came into a portal and saw Susie, and now she claimes that she is a spirit who grants wishes. Question marks appeared above Amu's head.

'You want to save him, don't you?' Susie smiled. Amu snapped out of confusion and looked at her. She nodded.

'I can only grant you one wish though. But I must warn you, granting your wish needs compensation.'

'Compensation?'

'Yes. That is to take away your most precious or important memory that you ever had.'

* * *

Ayano: Cliffhanger! XD Next chapter would most probably be the last chapter! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Ayano: Here's the last chapter!

* * *

'My most precious or important memory?' Amu asked herself. She folded her arms and racked her brain with eyes tightly shut.

.

.

.

Smoke began to sizzle on her head as she continued to think.

.

.

Ikuto flashed in her mind. Her face turned pink but her eyes still tightly shut as she tried to think harder.

.

.

Her face turned redder.

.

.

Her face became as red as tomato.

'Why am I only thinking of him?' Amu shouted, finally giving up thinking. Then she realizes that Susie was there all the time and blushed even harder.

'You're right, the time that you spend with him were your most precious memories.' Susie replied. Amu opened her mouth with disbelief and stuttered, but soon came back to reality as she remembered the words that Susie said not long ago.

'You're going to erase it?' The heroine asked in a serious manner.

'That must depends on you.'

'On me?'

'If you wants to save him from that terrible fate of his, you pay it with your memories. If you wants to keep those memories, you can't save him. And he'll continue to suffer that fate twelve times every year.' Susie told the pink haired girl. This almost sounds like a threaten to Amu but she knew that it was true. She was deeply disheartened.

This time, Amu took a deep breath and slowly shut her eyes to make up her mind. _Every second that I'm pondering over here, Ikuto is suffering even more. _She thought.

'So this is what you feel when you need to sacrifice things that are precious.' Amu mumbled to herself. She took one last thought of Ikuto before answering Susie.

.

.

.  
'I'm paying with my memories.' The heroine finally said it. Susie gladly appreciate it and prepared herself to grant the wish.

'Once I casted a spell on you, your memories of Ikuto and Yoru would disappear and you would be back in your own room.' Susie warned. Amu simply nodded. With satisfication, Susie casted a spell on Amu and she was teleported away.

* * *

A luminous light appeared before Amu reached her room. _Weird...I still remembered Ikuto and Yoru but still felt something is forgotten. _She thought. But the fact that she could never go to the other world made her felt heavy in her chest. She threw herself on bed and closed her eyes for a minute to rest.

'Ah...' She sighed, uncontrollable tears streamed down her face.

.

.

'Yo!' A familiar voice was heard which startled Amu. She opened her eyes.

.

.

.  
She continued staring.

.

.  
'IKUTO?' She screamed, trying to get up which resulted with their heads bumping each other. Dizzy animated whirls appeared in their eyes.

'I-I-I-Ikuto? What the- H-How-'

'Don't shout in my ears!'

Out of nowhere, Susie appeared.

'Oh my, there must be something wrong with my magic. I accidentally erased the wrong part of your memories and teleported Ikuto and Yoru here. Let's do this again, Amu chan.' Susie responded.

'Ah...erm, no thanks. By the way, which part of the memories did you erase?' Amu asked.

'I don't know. Well, since I accidentally erased other part of your memories, let's not do that again.' Susie replied. The pink haired girl's eyes widened with a slight shrill.

She felt relieved. 

* * *

One week later

'It sure is peaceful once school started. Well, apart from Ikuto enrolling into the same school. Hmm...I'm still curious about that loss memory though.' Amu talked to herself. Back in class, Nikaidou sensei asked the students to hand in their homework.

'What homework?' Amu asked Rima.

'You didn't know? Those tons of holiday homework that he gave us.' Rima answered. Then, Amu remembered about the loss memory.

.

.

'Argh!'

* * *

Ayano: Owari! I hope this chapter was not too confusing...


End file.
